Tommy Egan
Thomas "Tommy" Patrick Egan (born Thomas Patrick Teresi) is the tritagonist and Ghost's best friend in the TV series Power. He was portrayed by Joseph Sikora. Biography Thomas Patrick Egan was born in Queens, New York to Kate Egan and Tony Teresi. As an infant, his father took a picture with him and told Kate he was going to the store but he never returned. Tommy's real name was Thomas Patrick Teresi but Kate changed it. Tommy was given the last name of his grandfather to cover his relationship to Teresi. From that point on, Tommy was raised solely by his mother and was told his father was dead by her. They lived in a 'black neighborhood', as his mother described it and was bullied for being white. However, James St. Patrick stood up to those bullies and people stopped picking on him. After that, the two became close friends sticking together as if they were brothers. Tommy once mentioned he had a real job working as a bouncer at a strip club in which he could fight as many people as he wanted. Very soon, he and James were mentored in the criminal life by Kanan and became skilled in the ways of the street. When Kanan was incarcerated, James now going by "Ghost" decided it was time to move up the business. He convinced Tommy to help him open a club where they can move money legally and to buy laundry mat stores make even more money. Tommy and Ghost use the legal money as well as their drug money to buy themselves many things such as fancy apartments. Tommy also use his money to help his mother who is a drug addict and lives in a house which Tommy bought for her, presumably from money which he earned from his drug dealing business with James. Tommy's friendship with Ghost caused him to be well liked by the latter's new family as Ghost's wife sees him as her brother as well and his kids call him their uncle. Season 2 Tommy was sent to prison in the middle of season two, accused of drug crimes related to 'Ghost'. However, the trial got thrown out as the picture which was used to identify him was a partial but was finished by Isabella Ruiz, a fourteen year old who was believed to have been pressured into doing it as well as not having parental permission for it. The picture, therefore, was left out of discovery and so Tommy's lawyer got the case dismissed with prejudice releasing him. Lobos also instructed that Tommy was to kill James, knowing that James knew too much and was likely to snitch on them. Tommy, however, couldn't do it and so Lobos sent one of his men to kill Belle, Tommy's and Holly's dog as a warning. In Help Me, Tommy comes home with a blood covered arm and Holly believes that it was one of Lobos' men sending yet another warning. Tommy states that it was too dark to see who it was. Believing that Lobos is after the two of them, Holly hires the Jamaicans to kill Ghost for him. When she tells him that, he asks her to leave. Instead, she slaps him and argues back. They get into a fight with Holly kicking him in the groin, insulting for his loyalty to James causing him Tommy to strangle her, killing her. Her lifeless body falls to the floor, but Tommy can't comprehend it, and holds her body, hoping that she's actually alive. Tommy calls James to clean up the scene and they agree that they need to kill Lobos. Unknown to him, Holly was pregnant at the time of her death. Season 3 Following Holly's death, Tommy enters a more colder persona which is furthered driven when James is forced to work with Milan.Tasha was the only person that Holly shared that information with.) Tommy didn't know Holly was pregnant with his child, before he killed Holly. This news him to fall in despair at what he has done. Milan takes an interest in Tommy's attitude especially when Tommy states he has nothing more to lose which Milan takes advantage of and makes Tommy an apprentice of his. Under Milan's tutelage, Tommy becomes more professional and ruthless in his criminal business even ignoring calls from James and Tasha. When Milan gives Tommy an order to get rid of LaKeisha Grant, he appears to go through with it. When James begins plotting against Milan, Tommy kills Carlos Ruiz who was helping James in his plans. Afterwards, Tommy confronts James about this stating doing so is putting his life in danger and is angry as he gave up Holly for him. When James doesn't relent in his plan, Tommy tells James he will call the shots from now on and that he better comply with it. Tommy goes to Milan and his gang telling them they need to kill James immediately. Tommy earns help in his plan from Milan's right hand man, telling him that he needs him to do him a favor. When James, Tasha, Dre and his gang corner Milan in James' club, Tommy meets up with James revealing he was never turning against James. The two drive him somewhere secluded as Milan is sad that Tommy would side with James though is proud he learned something. It also turns out Tommy enlisted Milan's man in his plot to have someone run things in the latter's place. He tells the man he won't give James a choice after he voices concerns about running drugs in the latter's club. Season Four With Milan gone, Tommy goes to unknown area where it is revealed that Tommy took LaKeisha out of the city to hide her from Milan. Following the crime boss' death, Tommy came back to retrieve her allowing her to reunite with Tasha. Keisha and Tommy soon begin a sexual relationship but decide to keep it hidden from Tasha. Through LaKeisha, Tommy learned of Tasha's affair with Shawn being shocked by it before realizing it didn't seem that surprising. Tommy talks with Tasha about his relationship with LaKeisha Grant and he tells her that he had hid LaKeisha from Milan that he and James were working for. Tommy learns from Tasha that Holly was pregnant, Tommy then confesses to Tasha about him killing her out of rage due to her trying to put a hit out on James as Tasha is stunned to learn this news. Tommy says he wouldn't of done so if he knew about the baby and tells Tasha, he would understand if Tasha wanted him to leave after what she heard as he would want the same. However, Tasha tells Tommy that he protected the family by doing what he did causing him to feel relieved that she'd understand his situation. Tommy learns Kanan was alive and kidnapped Ghost as well as his son. Tommy goes to a warehouse where he confronts Dre about Kanan's survival threatening to kill him but Dre says he didn't know which Tommy believes. The two notice Julio's car and go inside the building where they find Julio dead with an angry Tommy wanting to meet with Julio's old gang while promoting Dre to his right hand man in their business. Tommy visits Julio's old gang and they allow him to kill a rogue member (who says in Spanish he didn't do it) as recompense. After doing so, Tommy demands to see their boss stating they owe him such for his top man's death. At the meeting, he states the organization owes twice one was for killing Julio and the other was for him killing Felipe Lobos before he could testify against any of them. He demands their territory that he and ghost gave them as well aiding him in expanding his business. Tommy later meets with Ghost and he learns that James killed a guard in the prison and Tony Teresi saw it and helped him cover it in exchange for call from Tommy. James gives Tommy the phone, Teresi gave him in prison while he questions why he do this before shrugging it off after James mentions the agent Tommy killed. He states that Proctor holds the evidence implicating them in Lobos' murder and since Proctor contains it, they don't what could happen if he lost it. They resolve to handle things they usually do before Tommy leaves while James implores him to call Teresi. Afterwards, Tommy contacts Teresi and the two finally talk with Tommy questioning why he wanted to speak with him so badly and Teresi reveals he is Tommy's father. Shocked, Tommy denies this stating his father was dead and tells Teresi since he has spoke with his debt wit James is over. Teresi states he understand but reveals it the decision of Tommy's mother Kate that he wasn't there in his life. Tommy is angry and questions how Teresi knew his mother but is further shocked as Teresi voiced some similarities that he shares. Teresi soon states he wants to meet Tommy and asks him to visit him in jail before hanging up as Tommy is left silent and angry as a result of this information. Tommy soon goes to his mother for answers but she sticks to her story that his father was dead. Tommy then gets angry about this man Tony Teresi telling him that he was his father as she tells him that he's lying before he leaves. He goes to meet James who he tells about his experience as James replies he sort had a feeling when Teresi hinted at it but doesn't know for sure. After that, Tommy contacts Teresi who is surprised to hear from him again. Tommy tells him there was a recently arrested prisoner who he needs dead and Teresi agrees to it asking for nothing in return saying he's family. Tony asks for the person's name and Tommy its Mike Sandoval and Tony tells his son he'll handle it. Much later, Tommy is contacted and told him its done as Ghost asks what they need to do for Teresi to which he replies nothing. Murders committed by Tommy *'Ramon': Killed by being burnt to death. *'Nomar Arcielo': Stabbed to death on the orders of Ruiz, for having sex with his 14 year old daughter. *'Two RSK members': Shot to death after Kanan shot QDubs. *'Chuleta': Shot to death for attacking the Soldado Nation. *'Holly Weaver': Strangled to death for ordering Ghost to get killed. *'Hugo Sanchez': Shot multiple times. *'Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz': Stabbed to death. *'Milan': Shot in the head. (w/James St. Patrick) *'Bailey Markham': Stabbed to death. *'Sam Weaver': Head bashed in with a baseball bat for sexually molesting Holly when she was a kid. *'Toros Locos Gang Member': Shot in the head. *'Two of Uriel's henchmen': Shot to death. Murders connected to Tommy *'Miguel Alvarez': Shot in the head by Ghost after being kidnapped by Tommy and refusing to talk. *'Rolla': Requested Ghost to kill Rolla otherwise he would do it himself. *'Quarter "QDubs" Water': Shot by Kanan while Tommy was with Kanan when it happened. *'Unnamed Korean Gangster': Indirectly caused as Ghost had to kill him to save Tommy after Tommy pissed off Dylan Shin. *'Dylan Shin': Indirectly caused as Ghost had to kill him to save Tommy after Tommy pissed him off. *'Three FBI Agents': Shot to death by Raul and Mo after Tommy helped them attack Lobos' prison convoy. *'Raul': Shot in the head by Ghost as Tommy set up Lobos. *'Felipe Lobos': Shot twice in the chest by Ghost, Tommy and Ghost conspired together to kill Lobos. *'Agent Miguel Sandoval': Neck slashed as a result of Ghost and Tommy contracting Tony Teresi to get him killed in prison. *'Uriel': Shot in the head by Ghost after being interrogated by Ghost and Tommy. *[[Ray Ray (Power)|'Raymond "Ray Ray" Jones']]: Shot to death by Tariq St. Patrick for killing Raina St. Patrick. Tommy and Ghost helped dispose of the body. Trivia *Tommy has killed the most main characters on Power with three. He has killed main characters Holly Weaver, Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz, and Milan. *In the 9th episode of season 4 it is revealed that Tommy's real name is Thomas Patrick Teresi and that his mother changed his name. Navigation Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Power(Starz) Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Thugs Category:Right-Hand Category:Inmates Category:Leader Category:In Love Category:Addicts Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Businessmen Category:Amoral Category:Blackmailers Category:Mobsters Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Friend of the hero Category:Assassin Category:Anti-Villain Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Protective